Talk:Nightshade
pld,brd head seals dropped from our kill. simple fight, tank and spank. Pop items drop from the surrounding mandies. Testimonials *Soloed PLD90/SCH45 as a dry run, no food, used Minikin Monstrosity and Voracious Violet atmas, had -29% PDT, 2300 max HP exactly, and only 3% haste from Creed Cuisses +1. Before popping I put up Light Arts and Addendum: White as well as Protect V, Enlight, and Phalanx and waited for the one stratagem to recharge, then popped, mob hit me for 15~30 with crits in the 60-90 damage range. I threw up Celerity+Reprisal, and the fight which began as a walk in the park suddenly became even more trivial. I got down into triple-digit HP once, and that was because my dog jumped up and disconnected my keyboard. Silence and Amnesia from Petalback Spin never lasted more than 60 seconds and one or the other (or both) usually wore off between 45 and 60 seconds. Below 40% it seemed to gain a potent Regain effect, because after using Petalback Spin with its fairly potent paralyze, it would regularly use it again, or Petal Pirouette between 40 and 50 seconds later, even though it would consistently deal 0 damage for most of its hits and most of mine were paralyzed. Detrimental effects from Petalback Spin do not seem to overwrite themselves, as the standard duration for all effects was maintained even when it repeatedly used the same move. I noticed four times Nightshade seemed to gain an en-drain effect, but for me the effect didn't drain more than 8 HP at a time, most drains were 6 or 7, and it only seemed to gain this ability after I hit it during its absorb state, and only for two or three attack rounds. During its absorb phase it also absorbed Enlight's damage, and it absorbed more damage than my Enlight spell was capable of dealing (absorbed 60 when I expected it to deal 48 unresisted, absorbed 50 when I expected 40 damage, and absorbed 65 damage when I expected 52 [[Enlight]]), so I would tentatively suggest that it receives +25% Light damage without resistance, though I can't say for certain and I can't speak for other elements. It seemed that it only gained a significant Triple Attack rate below 30%. I really don't even know that the refresh from Minikin Monstrosity was all that necessary. Interestingly, later in the fight I noticed I was getting interrupts on Cure IV even if only a single hit for paltry damage landed. Let Phalanx slip once, Flash was sufficient to get Phalanx back up. The fight took 24 minutes, dropped nothing. --Strahlendschild 10:34, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Duoed by a crazy pair consisting of a THF/NIN and WHM/RDM, both 90. Highly recommend haste and eva gear on the THF if you try to blink tank this- having capped eva helps too. THF used RR and GH atma while WHM had MM, Alure, and beyond (merc mat. would work better than beyond...we were doing something earlier which had the WHM nuking). Pretty easy fight just beware of the move which does all the status ailments (Had to straight eva tank several hits till silence was removed). ~~ Wayako Killed with PLD90/WAR45 + RDM90/WHM45 (duel box) easy fight took 20mins had phalanxII and taco with PDT- gear, linked 2 hannequet's at the start of fight, did not sleep them took 0 dmg 99% of the fight. My RDM DoT and nuked. *Zekio-Ifrit* Soloed with DNC90/NIN45. First fight was terribly stressful. Keep your finishing moves at 5 at all times if possible, it really helps his TP move that takes TP to zero. evasion set is suggested, saved my butt during his malboro like tp move. turn during the absorb damage spin. Keep your cool, and you should do just fine :D Fought this at night time, hoping that was a bad idea, wiped a party of 4 (pld/nin, rdm, brd, sam) 2nd fight (pld/war, whm, rdm, sam). Spin move with no announcement, it seemed to spin for a few seconds, while spinning would absorb physical damage (not sure on magic). Had en-drain for 20-30 per hit, double attacked. Tried it again during daytime, same thing, no idea on how to beat this guy, we were low on mp by the time we got it to 92%. Killed with RDM85/NIN42 (x3) kiting round rock forms just West of Flux#7. (2 with wlegs, 1 without) 1 RDM had THF dualbox used to sac pull to the area we kited. Left in Petal Spam when needing to recover MP or on KO while 1 rdm would kite. While in petal spam All Magic was HEALING it except Poison2. So would stack Sabotuer and Poison2 during this phase. Would cast some low tier nukes (stone1) when wanting to knock it out of petal spam, then start in with Aero4. Bind/Gravity/Paralyze/Paralyze2 were all resisted. However i could stick Slow2 every time. (merited 5/5) Krazyrs 10:00, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Successful kill with no deaths with 85PLD/NIN 85SAM/NIN 85DRG/WAR 85BRD/WHM 85WHM/SCH 85BLM/RDMx2 and a dualboxed 85WHM/SCH. A TH mule also tagged Nightshade but didn't contribute to the fight other than a boomerang. Easy fight war/sam, rdm or sch, + another healer, then add trigger jobs and th. -War tanks seigen+third eye, defender, retaliate, some -phys dmg gear. (eating taco or sushi) -Rdm or Sch keeps phalanx on war. -Extra healer is there for waking Rdm or Sch if slept while doing phalanx. *War will be able to get tp insanely fast (like on chig burn) and able to ws. *The Endrain seems to equal dmg it hit you for most times, so with phalanx and stuff not a problem. *If you going for atma, make sure to do couple high dmg ws first to establish hate, then switch to lower dmg weapons to trigger. - Duo easily as PLD90/BLU and RDM90/SCH. I used atma Razed Ruin + Stronghold + Mounted Champion (+50DEX/+30%Crit/+50VIT/+35hp/tic) with PDT kit. Sitting at 900 defense (without food) with VIT, Phallanx, regen and shield was overkill and switched most of the time to Haste set. Stayed completely full HP with regen only all the time without cure from RDM, except when NM was timming AOE debuff + "MNK 2 hours" and my buff get down. This can get a bit expensive if soloing since you are silenced + para + blind + amnesia almost 70% of the time. RDM is really usefull to remove all bad effect that NM throw at you every 20 secondes. You can pull Nightshade near NPC standing down the mountain. Very easy duo for THF90/NIN with RR/GH and WHM90/SCH with MM/Zenith(for lack of anything better). In regards to what the main page says and my own experience, it seems like the NM doesn't triple attack, it only double attacks. Its basic hits also don't drain. However, after it uses the special animation that causes it to absorb all types of damage, its attack speed jumped to hundred fists-like and all of its attacks drained HP when they connected. Wasn't sure if my experience was different from everyone elses so I won't be altering the main page to reflect this. Petalback Spin also inflicted Amnesia in addition to the other debuffs, so I will be adding that. ~~Eital =First Attempt= First thing we learned is that he attacks a lot, very quickly. Popped him and pulled him to the side of Parradamo Tor. Mages climbed up to avoid AoEs. His melee damage wasn't too much to deal with and his defense didn't seem anything abnormal but the combined triple attacks and Endrain were allowing him to recover about 150 damage a round which slowed us down. Constant use of Petal Pirouette kept the SAM and DRG from being able to make use of TP frequently. Mage support kept Paladin from being silenced for too long to help control hate. Slow and steady wore him out; with Atma of Ambition kept the paladin from ever running too low on MP and the mages were fine with Ballads and Refresh. Took roughly 15 minutes to kill. Ways to speed him up would definitely be a RDM to try and land Slow 2. Stopping Nightshade from landing all 3 attacks per round would also help, but his accuracy seemed solid even with Flash landed. Suggested to bring Monks for a more steady DoT with melee hits since melee line will be amnesia'd for more than half of the battle. Lastly, at no point did we notice him absorbing damage while spinning. He only spun during his TP moves (as per the usual animation) and nothing was noted as being absorbed in the log. Lyall 04:06, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Solo PLD/WHM Solo'd Nightshade as 90PLD/45WHM with a couple of Lucid Ethers. Kept Phalanx, Haste, and Stoneskin up at all times. Use Sentinel after Petelflower attack that silences you, it will do what seems similar to Hundred Fists. Used about 3 echo drops just in case I started to go low on HP. Long fight solo- took about 35minutes. ~~Amakiri, Titan Just tried with PLD90/WHM45, I don't see how you did this. I tanked it solo for about 10min and got it to 85% before I died. 3 echo drops? I had to spam them from the para eating them all, used almost 2 stacks in the 15% I took it down. Solo'd him as 90pld/45rdm gear= Shamshir+2 -10physical dmg, koenig shield koenig helm parade gorget knightly earring bloodgem earring versa hauberk relic hands jelly ring dark ring with -3physical dmg aenotherus mantle creed baudrier creed cuisses +1 askar boots. Very easy fight till about 10%, lower his hp got more he used that amnesia/poison/silence/para move, used atma of zenith for -dmg taken,used tavnazian taco, and atma of ace angler (had nothing better) buffed up with pro5 shell 4 phalanx stoneskin, with 241 enhancing skill, was hitting me for about 6-12, 30-40 (when stoneskin wasnt up) with crit hits, believe it or not, blaze spikes did most dmg to him then anything, atonement only doing 300ish dmg, sanguine blade did 600, (if you manage to actually get tp). took about 40min to kill, used classic pld/rdm brick wall strat, when stoneskin wares, either use shieldbash sentinel reprisal to get it back up asap, lowest my hp dropped was 800, i had 2800hp with cruor buffs+atma. only needed to use echo drops for emergency, his para isnt that bad~Lynxblade I also had 4/5 Creed +1 gear with Shamshir +2 and phys dmg- gear. I used RR and Mounted Champion Atma. I hadn't need to use more echo drops, he wouldn't take me down unless he did hundred fists-like move. Solo'd by bst/dnc with Dipper Yuly, Mounted Champion, Aquatic Ardor and Stout Arm on Watersday. His moves are annoying, but he doesn't hit hard and is intimidated FREQUENTLY. used maxed out pet buff gear, ferine necklace, ASA, MKT and ACP, plus axe with pet magic EVA +15, relic gloves and boots. Links/agro can be a BIG problem without luck. 25 minutes, used 2 healing salves, a I and II.--Deadmeataru 04:56, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Solo THF/DNC Had to use all the temp meds I had bought from the cruor prospector, about a 20 minute fight. Very easy until the end when it spams status effect moves and it's double/triple attack rates seem to go way up. Doesn't seem to have any better accuracy than the hannequets surrounding it. I pulled it to the ledge, use acid, venom and bloody bolts. Not doable without bloodies. When you have amnesia you can't count on dnc sub for heals. And during the last 20% unless you med for it you're pretty much permanently under amnesia. And even when you're not he can reset your TP to zero. Used Drain Samba, gear adding up to +30ish agility with cruor buffs, and +59 evasion. Cheap gear all of it except the evasion torque. Really easy fight until it's low hp. Tried this before with underleveled thf, mnk and blm/whm with a failure. Evasion tanking is a must for this imo. Endrain is 50hp each time, and he can hit up to it seems 8 times in a round. Then again, a pld solo'd so who knows :) Evasion tanking def works though even if you can't afford or yet obtain top gear. Used RR atma and atma of the plaguebringer. Had access to VV but it's plague tics for more than VV. And it's a long fight so the regen helped a ton. Especially when bloodies were my only way of healing. Food used was Sole Sushi. --VerdaB 19:42, March 4, 2011 (UTC). Duo Duo 90DNC & 90BLM. DNC Atma: VV, RR & Apoc. BLM Atma: MM, Beyond & ? Fought near mountain where the Resistance Fighter stands. --Atropa Quetzalcoatl 21:47, April 28, 2011 (UTC)